After the rescue
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Takes place right after League Of Their Own. And well, after they got together somehow... VR slash of course! R


"When I join the justice league?" Static asked surprised. Green Lantern smirked at him as he, Hawk Girl and Jean-Paul made their way towards the door.

"Anything can happen," Batman said walking out.

"Just remember that I got first dibs on the pizza…" Flash said before running out and into the jet.

"Thanks, Static," Ritchie said to his friend as the Justice League left Dakota.

"It was the least I could do Ritchie..." he said as he reverted back to Virgil. "I'm just glad I figured out what you meant by control."

"I'm glad you did too… I don't know what I would have done if I'd actually hurt you because of Brainiac…" Ritchie said before giving Virgil a kiss to the lips, which was gladly returned.

"I'm sorry that I didn't figure it out sooner…" Virgil said as his lips moved down to Ritchie's neck.

"Don't be Virgil… Things turned out okay," Ritchie said, licking at Virgil's ear.

_'You didn't feel my heart stop when I saw you in Brainiac's machine… I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to be with you again… I thought I was scared when you were shot, this was a million times worse…'_ Virgil thought as his slight kisses and touches were beginning to drive the blonde crazy.

"Virgil!" Ritchie gasped out when teeth gently grazed over the jumping pulse in his neck. Hands made their way up his sides to his face as he was pulled into a passionate kiss taking his breath away. "Virgil…please…"

"Where?" Virgil asked placing kisses along the jawbone. "Sharon is at home and so is Pops… And unless you really want to come out because they came in on us… I'd rather not have it be my house…"

"Mom's leaving for a two day business trip at five…" Ritchie breathed pulling lips to his own. 

Virgil glanced at his watch. 

5:25. 

"I hope she's not mad that you weren't there to say goodbye," Virgil said as they made their way to Ritchie's house as fast and discreetly as they could…

********************************************************

Virgil wasted no time in getting back into the swing of things once the door was shut behind them. Ritchie couldn't complain much. The trip upstairs was an interesting one since it's hard to make out and walk period, stairs are an even bigger challenge. At the top of the stairs Ritchie was pushed against the wall as Virgil began an assault on his neck again. Virgil's hands snaked under the teal and orange hoody pulling it up over the blonde's head followed by the white t-shirt underneath. 

Ritchie grinned as his own hands moved to find the chocolate skin of his lover under his clothes. Virgil attacked the exposed collarbone with a small smile. He nipped gently; leaving only a slight redness that he knew would be gone in about an hour at the most. A hand came up to tweak a nipple as his mouth continued its assault.

The blonde sighed and raked his blunt nails along Virgil's back under the sweatshirt. "Come on beautiful…" Virgil said with a look as he pulled a slightly dazed Ritchie into his bedroom and maneuvered him, while kissing again, towards the bed. Ritchie got enough bearings to work the upper half of Virgil's clothes off him before they fell onto the bed a kissing heap. Virgil pulled back a bit to look down at the flushed blonde beneath him. 

Blue eyes looked up at him hazy from a dazed world of pleasure, all because of the mocha teen above him. Ritchie pushed himself up wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist as his tongue forced its way into the darker mouth. Dark hands moved up and down the lily-white chest before resting at the hips.

One of Ritchie's hands found it's way into Virgil's hair while the other began to pull at his pants trying to remove them from the back, obviously oblivious to the fact they needed to be unbuttoned and the belt needed to be removed.

One dark hand stayed on Ritchie's waist while the other traveled to the front and grabbed the heat it found there. Ritchie pulled away just enough to let out a soft gasp against the darker mouth that had formed into a smirk. Virgil's fingers danced over the sensitive area making a variety of moans, gasps and pleas to bubble forth from the throat of his lover. Virgil continued the slow torture as he leaned in and began to kiss and nibble the blonde's face, ears, neck, and chest…anything he could reach really. Just to taste the sweat he was causing to glisten on the pale body.

"Virgil! Please…" Ritchie pleaded, his eyes squeezing shut. Virgil's fingers made quick work of getting rid of Ritchie's pants started in on the boxers while Ritchie calmed his pulse enough to be able to work on Virgil's. Soon they were both bared to each other again. 

Ritchie gave an odd smile as he began to trail kisses all over his lover's body, temporarily reversing their position. Virgil groaned at the feel of the velvety tongue exploring again. They often rushed these moments…not meaning too but it just seemed to happen that way. But that made these all the more intense and special. The darker teen felt the familiar feeling of arousal surge through him when their over sensitized arousals rubbed together as Ritchie slid up the dark chocolate body to kiss his boyfriend's lips. Gasps, moans, and groans came forth as they kissed, hands roaming each other with a desperate force. Virgil rolled to the side pinning the blonde under him. 

After a brief separation so that Virgil could reach the lube they'd hidden in Ritchie's nightstand lips met in another frenzied kiss. Virgil moved his lips across his squirming lover as he spread the substance on his fingers. He flicked his tongue out and into the hallow of Ritchie's belly button. Ritchie let out a strangled gasp. Virgil continues to fuck his belly button with his tongue while he began to stretch his beautiful lover.

Ritchie looked like he was in heaven from Virgil's ministrations especially when Virgil drug his tongue from his belly button to the tip of his manhood making a wonderful breathless cry appear to be ripped from the kiss-able throat of his lover.

"I'm ready," Ritchie gasped out clutching at dark shoulders. Virgil nods and removes his fingers, though Ritchie can't stop the moan of disappointment that manages to come forth from his throat. Lips take his as hips are lifted and a pressure is settled at the blonde's prepared entrance. "I love you so much Virgil…" 

"Love you more than anything, Beautiful," Virgil whispered as he pushed himself into his lover's tight heat.

Ritchie arched his back with a loud moan at the feeling of being filled again. He felt complete. His fingers clutched at a dark back and shoulders as his neck was readily kissed.

Virgil always waited a few moments before starting to thrust into the writhing body beneath him. Ritchie rose to meet each and every thrust. 

"Harder…" the blonde moaned. Virgil gave a grunt in response as he complied engaging his lover in an amazing kiss. Virgil's dark hand snaked between them and started to slide along Ritchie's heated rod. 

The erotic dance lasted for a while before Ritchie came, tightening his muscles around Virgil's member causing him to come as well. They lay there next to each other wrapped in the other's embrace recovering from their orgasms.

"Virgil?" Ritchie whispered to him after a moment.

"Yeah, beautiful?" he asked kissing the mess of blonde hair next to him.

"When did you fall in love with me?" Blue eyes rose to meet dark brown ones as Virgil lowered his face till he was almost kissing Ritchie.

"I fell in love with you when I saw your pretty eyes," he said kissing the closed lids as Ritchie smiled. "Heard that wonderful voice of yours," he continued as kisses placed on the pale throat made Ritchie give a cross between a giggle and moan. "And especially, when you wanted to become my friend…. I fell in love from the very beginning Ritchie and I'm really glad that I did," Virgil told the slightly shocked Ritchie before kissing him deeply.

"Virgil…."

"Don't say anything right now Ritchie… you can tell me later," Virgil cooed placing more kisses along the tiring boy's face.

"But Virgil…"

"But what?" he asked nuzzling his lover's temple before placing a few kisses and then continuing the nuzzling.

"I wanted to tell you when I fell in love with you…" he yawned snuggling close and resting his head in the crook of Virgil's neck, his favorite thinking/resting/sleeping spot.

"When?" Virgil inquired pulling the blanket over them with a smile.

"Always…." Ritchie said thick with sleep. Virgil looked down at Ritchie who had fallen into dreamland already.

"That's how long I'm gonna love you Ritchie Foley. Forever and always…" he told the other kissing his lips to make the blonde smile and murmur something in his sleep. Virgil smiled to himself as he pulled the blonde as close as possible and followed him into dreamland.


End file.
